Bite me
by Chanteddy
Summary: Minato was attacked by a group of hungry vampires but was saved by another vampire named naruto uzumaki how will life differ for the basketball star when he associate's with a hyper,moddy,ukuish vampire.Minanaru yaoi story
1. Chapter 1

**Bite me**

**Chapter 1**

**Summary:** "don`t worry it will only hurt you more than it's going to hurt me." The figure said to the terrified minato who was still badly injured from his recent attack by other vampires and what made it worst for him was the fact that the only thing he could see was two pairs of glowing white fangs poking out of the figures mouth, making him assume one thing another vampire just great.

**Me: "hi it's me again with another yaoi story, yah I know what you're saying why she keeps on writing yaoi. Well that's because I'm yaoi fan girl ok, besides I've notice there's not a lot of stories of this certain couple weather its incest or not so I thought why don`t I contribute to this certain couple. Also I've been trying to find this story where Minato and naruto are twin brothers and minato has a thing for naruto but naruto doesn`t even know about it because his to busy going goo goo eyes for kakashi so yah.**

**I don`t know if you'll like this sooooooooooooooo enjoy the show. p.s minato and naruto are not related in this fic and the author of this story does not own naruto if she did minato would of lived to see another day.**

"Come on Konoha you can do it. "Many Konoha supporters screamed from their stands. A few Oto supporters glared at them but they were ignored by the Konoha supporters as they watch one of their star player's Obito pass the ball to kakashi who swiftly caught it but was blocked by some of the Oto players. He then passes the ball to his captain minato who took four point shot. The buzzer sounded stating the end of the game, allowing the Konoha supporters to cheer along with the players.

Many Oto players grumbled at losing to Konoha while the Konoha players all ran to their team to congratulate him for taking the winning shot. "That was a great shot minato and with a second to spare." "Heh what do you expect from our yellow flash!" Obito said in a boisterous voice as kakashi sighed in annoyance at his friend's idiocy.

Minato couldn`t help but rub his head sheepishly at the praise he was receiving from his team and friends but couldn't help the feeling he was being watched. Little did he know he was right because a mysterious figure was watching him with hungry red eyes and licking his plump lips in anticipation at the thought of having fresh blood with some others thinking the same thing.

"Later minato!" "Yah see you guys later." Minato said as he was leaving for home he checked the time on his watch and was surprised to find that it was 17:30 in the afternoon, with a sigh the blonde haired teen started to take his walk home not noticing a couple of hungry eyes following his every move, while taking his walk home with his earphones on his ears he didn't hear a snarl coming from his back or the fact he was being followed by five figures.

But when he turned the next corner the figures pertinence wearied thin when they attacked him. One jumped behind him causing him to fall and drop his book and gym bag "what the hell." But his only answer was an animalistic snarl, soon minato find himself being dragged rather roughly by another one who then threw him like some kind of rag doll. He started panicking trying to figure a way for him to get away but was interrupted when one a female he presumed used her sharp fingers nails to make a puncher at his left shoulder pushing them deeper every time he moved.

Minato gritted his teeth in pain as he tasted something metallic drip down at the corner of his mouth as he bit his lip to try and keep him screaming in pain and give his attackers the satisfaction. The woman son took out her fingers from his wound then licked the blood of them which made him widen his eyes because at that very moment he saw a glimpse of the woman's eyes and they were red making them hungry for blood but not just any blood but his making him have one thought their vampires.

Minato needed to think of a way to get away from these monsters before he became their dinner but again was interrupted by another one who decided that he should punch him on the rib just for the hell of it which causes him to finch in pain as he heard a sickening crack. To the vampires they thought it was funny how he reacted with his pain "f…fuck you." He grinded in pain as he spat at one of the vampires who did take it so nicely at the thought of their pray still has his will power so with a swift kick he sent the blonde teen strait to wall in the ally. Where minato received a blow to the head leading him to have blood gushing out at the corner of his head.

This lead the vampire`s bloodlust to reach to higher levels "I think we had enough fun with him, I think it's time to have our feast." One of them said he could hear the others agree with him as they slowly advance on him minato couldn`t wish he could of done more with his life he wish he didn`t have to die by the hands of these monsters but he knew he could do nothing so he closed his eyes and waited for soon coming death.

"Well well I would have expected you retards to suck him dry by now but to my utmost surprise you gone on beat the living shit out of him." "Tsk tsk didn`t your mothers ever told you not to play with your food." The female of the group growled at the intruder "fuck of! We saw him first." She said to the person with anger in her voice "now now Tayuya a lady of your stature need to mind her language." Figure said with a hint of amusement in his voice as Tayuya became pissed at his snide remark and lounge herself towards the figure.

**Me: "cliff hanger."**

"**Who is this strange figure will minato ever be rescued or become this strangers next meal?" "Find out next chapter and don't forget to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Me: "hi it's me again I just need to update all three of my stories before the start of my exams, dear god I hate school so don`t be alarmed if you see my frequent updates."**

**Minato: "chanteddy we ready to start." Notices readers "ah hi.''**

**Me: "yah yah I'm coming well enjoy the story."**

Tayuya lounge herself towards the smirking figure with the intent to kill. She held her fist ready to strike and aim at that smug smirk off her target. But didn`t expect him to catch it with such ease "what!" she growled and tried to give him a swift kick to the side that could cause ribs to crack by just the shire force.

But again her plans were foiled when he used his other hand to grab her leg "shit!" Tayuya yelled when he caught her leg with such ease but didn't expect him to grab it with such force she tried to struggle out of his hold, but all her struggling did was amuse the intruder at hr weak attempt to get away. He grew board easily and then twisted her leg in an odd angle making the other occupants flinch at hearing a sickening crack and Minato who was holding his wounded shoulder couldn`t help but have one thought in mind 'is he really helping me?"

The others looked at their sole female companion who was passed out on the floor with both here arms and legs bended in a sickening position and a large hole on the left side of her stomach was torn of showing them rip bones which scared them but what really terrified them were the blood red eyes glowing in the dark with the intent to kill. The figure growled "fucking bitch." He then looked at the others "if you want to end up like your friend here I suggest you leave and take her with you." They looked at each other and decided they don`t want to end up like Tayuya so they ran for it leaving an injured minato behind.

"Tch those fucking retards I swear if our kind ever gets caught I'm blaming those idiots." Soon the figure notices a freaked out minato and started to walk towards the basketball star. 'Shit this better not be another one of those monsters.' Minato thought as he tried to get away from the person but felt to light head to even think straight or run. "I have to say I enjoyed your game today the way you beat Oto with a four point shot with a second to spare. No wonder they call you the yellow flesh of the leaf." "I even see why many girls and some guys go after you, your quite handsome." the stranger said as he stops from his advancement to the blonde basketball star.

Minato started to grit his teeth in frustration at the thought of being weak again so he did like any person in his situation would do just there sit and watch his soon coming death again. "Relax it is not going to hurt much, all you`ll feel is a little prick unless you start kicking and screaming then it will hurt a lot." he said as he chuckled at his own joke. Minato could feel the person was closer now if the metallic small was any give away so with his last breathe he looked up to try and figure out who this person is but unfortunately it was too dark for him and only one thing he actually could see was two white fangs gleaming in the dark the mysterious vampire tilted Minato`s chin to face him and moved his face forward were he could hear the increasing heart beat from the human teen and couldn`t stop himself from licking his plump lips.

"Don`t worry this is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me." The vampire said with hint of reassurance in his voice. The basketball star wanted to struggle but he was to weak and light head and what made it worse was the fact everything was going black until he felt himself being pulled to the realm of darkness. "Well that was…expected. Hmm let's see who you are." The vampire put his small hand inside the teens pocket to try anything that give him an identification on who he is until he came across an school id.

_Minato Namikazi _

_Age: 17 _

_School: Konoha high _

_Home: apartment building 561 downside road door 356._

With that the figure pocket the school id and went put Minato over his shoulder taking his book and gym bag, leaving the scene as if nothing ever happened.

"Groan wha…what happened, where am I?" minato asked when he woke up his body felt heavy and he couldn`t help but finch every time he tried to stand up but he soon noticed he was in his room and saw that it was day time.

He looked around to make sure this was not some kind of dream or that in actual fact he was dead and heaven was just behind his door. While he was pondering at that thought that he didn`t notice his bedroom door opening until he saw a very cute 'girl' come in with a breakfast tray in hand consisting eggs, some toast, beacon and orange juice on the side.

Minato noticed that the 'girl' was a blonde like him only she had tanned skin, slim and curvy body, sky blue eyes, and plump pink lips and had three whisker marks on each side of her cheeks. The only thing that made him frown was the fact that she didn`t have a chest she was completely flat but he put that aside thinking she was a late bloomer, she was wearing black skinny jeans with a light blue long slaved shirt that was a little bit bigger.

"So your finally awake I thought you`d never wake after what you been through. Do you remember what happened to " The shorter blonde said with worry on his pretty face as he laid the breakfast tray on the counter, minato grab his head to trying to remember until everything crashing down to when he encountered the last vampire before everything went dark.

"So you remembered that's good I was hoping our little encounter yesterday didn`t give you a heart attack." Minato eyes widen in fear when he realised who this person is while the other blonde just smirk at the realisation on his face "hmm it seems we didn't properly introduce myself my name is Naruto Uzumaki." minato blinked for a few minutes this was the vampire who saved his life wait that means she is a…he.

Minato couldn't help but laugh while naruto just looked at him with a sweat drop 'weird normally someone would be begging me to spare them, sigh something tells me it's going to be a long day.' He thought.

**Me " review, review review."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Me: hello my faithful readers it`s been a while hasn`t it. Sorry for not updating for a while but I'm back, I decided to rewrite chapter 3 of bite me since didn`t really like how it was written.**

**Minato: "so here is the rewritten version so set back and relax."**

**Me: "hey that was my line and when did you get back?"**

**Minato: "I have my ways."**

Minato couldn`t help but laugh it was too damn funny, his whole situation was fucking funny. I mean first of all he was attacked by a bunch of blood thirsty vampires for no apparent reason and then he was saved by another one of those blood suckers who just made him breakfast.

Maybe this was one of Obito`s stupid pranks. Yah that's right this was all a prank and Obito is probably in the kitchen stuffing his face while laughing his ass off at how brilliant his prank was and couldn`t wait to see the look on minato`s face when he found out the truth. Or maybe just maybe he on another victim in punked and the TV crew would jump out and say "you`ve just been punked!'' it could even be a dream and the so called blonde vampire was probably an optical illusion manifested in his head and when he opened his eyes everything would be back to normal But whatever it was minato was not amused and as soon as he stopped laughing he turned his blue eyes towards the other blonde in the room. He glared at him making his eyes become slits and made his lips into a thin line while the other blonde flinched at the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"So you're the one who saved me huh?" "Ah yah, I am." an awkward silence soon followed, making naruto shift a bit feeling a little unnerved at the glare he was receiving from the blonde haired human who he saved the other night, while minato glare intensified at the smaller boy 'this as to be a joke, everyone knows that vampires don`t exist there`s no possible way.'

"You just having a kick aren`t you. You really think I'm some kind of idiot to believe that last night I was attacked by vampires and that you're the one who saved me." Naruto`s eyes widen in disbelief at the words that were coming out of the teens mouth but didn`t say anything as he listened to the other voice get louder and louder. But the next words that were said made him narrow his eyes dangerously at the human he saved "you must be laughing you ass right now thinking how great your little stunt is a hit. While guess what kid I'm not laughing infect I think you're in on those freaks."

Naruto let an animalistic growl pass his lips as he felt his fangs length and his eyes flash red for a few seconds. How dare this…this human say such things to him and he dare say he was with those pathetic insects. Either he was pretty stupid or he really had guts on insulting a vampire, especially one that just saved his life. Naruto couldn`t help but let a chuckle escape his plump lip at that mere thought, then a full blown laugh showing off his fangs and shook his head in amusement.

This man no boy was something else 'I think I will find great amusement with this one." He said with a smirk on his face as he walked towards the bed side to give the boy his breakfast. Minato just looked away from the other blonde as he came closer he flinched a bit when he felt a searing pain on his shoulder but gasped in surprise when he felt something pushing him down. "Don't move around so much you were hurt pretty badly the other night."

When just tell me where it hurts when I press down a bit." The vampire said as he gently touched the bandaged areas of the human's body. Minato just stared at the other blonde for while but nodded his head reluctantly still not trusting the other blonde. "Does it hurt here or here?" naruto said as he pressed down gently but stopped when he felt minato grimace in pain. An awkward soon followed again as one of them was busy checking on the others wounds while the other was trying to look anywhere but the smaller teens face.

"So." Minato said as he tried to make conversation with the other blonde, he wasn`t very social when it came to talking so it was kind of strange that he had to start the conversation.

"Your names Oruto right." Minato asked with a blank look on his face. Naruto developed a small twitch on his face at the pronunciation of his name. "it`s not Oruto it`s naruto." "so it`s Paruto." "Naruto." "Saruto." "it`s na-ru-to." Naruto said through clenched teeth as he tried to restrain himself from strangling the little pest who keeps saying his name wrong. He could just feel the smug smirk creeping on his pale face. "so it`s Maruto." "Damn it say it right! It`s naruto, naruto say it with me na-ru-to!" "Sheesh you don`t have to yell na-ru-to." Minato said as he couldn`t help but smirk at the annoyed look he was receiving from the other.

"So you're a vampire."

"Yep."

"You drink blood."

"Yep."

"Holy water burns you."

"Right on the ball."

"You have fangs and have unlimited speed and agility."

"That's about right." Naruto paused and looked straight at the other teen who was now sitting upright and also looking straight at him. "Goodness someone sure is asking a lot of questions all of a sudden." He said with sarcasm and a bit of curiosity in his voice which the young basketball star caught easily and narrowed his eyes.

"Because you being a vampire is a load of shit if you ask me. There is no way you could be a vampire and those nut jobs that attacked me yesterday weren`t vampires." Minato said coldly making the other raise his eyebrow and frown at the others tone.

"Oh really what do you think I am then and those how can I put this nicely nut jobs are exactly." Minato snorted "simple you probably one of those fucking whack jobs that follow a cult and need blood for your sick rituals." He said as he glared intensely at the other teen.

Naruto blinked and blinked again then let a full blown laugh out as minato just stared at him as if he was crazy. This human was something else I guess he was right to keep the taller teen alive after all. After a few minutes his laughter died down and he walked towards the window to look at the rising sun, he then turned and looked directly at minato "you really are a strange one minato Namikaze, I made that right choice in saving your life." Naruto said as he left opened the window then looked back at minato again "believe what you want boy, but you know this I will be seeing you soon enough." With that said the vampire jumped out of minato`s bedroom window leaving a very confused minato behind. "Wait a minute how did he know my name?" he asked himself as he looked at the now open window.

**Me "and that's the newly written three as I said before I wasn`t feeling the previous chapter and decided to rewrite it hope you enjoyed."**

**Minato: "please review and I will give you Gaara cookies."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Me: "ah man sorry guys that I haven't been updating, it`s just that i`m been trying to write the next chapter for his baby and do my history assignment. So as you can read I have been kind of busy."**

**Minato: "so please enjoy."**

Minato couldn`t help but wonder how the other blonde was able to know his name it just doesn`t make any sense. He knew for sure that he didn't give or told the blonde his name and surname. Just thinking about that "vampire" was giving him a headache. Although he should have been more thankful towards the smaller blonde after all he did save his life the other night.

Maybe if he saw the other blonde he would be able to show his appreciation that is if his pride will allow him to. Minato sighed and looked towards the plate that was left for him by the tan teen; he gently picked it up and laid it down on his lap. "Well there is no use wasting It." he said to himself as he started eating the bacon and eggs. At that moment his phone decided to ring, with a sigh he picked up his light blue phone.

"Hello minato Namikaze speaking." Minato answered his phone with annoyance.

"hey minato it`s kushina, am I disturbing you or something?''

"ku..kushina." he stuttered

"Yah, listen babe I'm really sorry for calling you this early but I wanted to confirm with if we`re still on for tonight."

Minato smacked his head, he completely forgot about his plans with kushina and with the injuries he had he doubted he would be able to make it tonight. Just the thought of cancelling tonight made his heart clinch with guilt. He and kushina had been planning this for weeks and now that basketball season was over he knew he had enough time to go out with her.

"Minato are you still there." Kushina asked in worry which helped bring minato out of his thoughts "yah I'm still here, sorry I was just spacing out a little."

"O…Ok so are we still on for tonight?"

The basketball player hesitated for a bit but then answered his girlfriends question when he made up his mind. "Yah we`re on for tonight.'' He said with a small smile crossing his pale face, he heard kushina release a breath "then I'll see you tonight." She said with a hint of excitement lacing her voice. "See then babe."

He said as he dropped his phone on to his bed. 'Great how the hell am I going to get myself out of this one?' He thought to him as he looked towards the very window that naruto came out of. A gentle breeze blow from the window, minato just starred at his curtains as they flew around. '**believe what you want boy but remember this I will be seeing you again."** "I wonder if I'll be seeing him again like he said." He thought out loud as he kept staring at his window and his curtains.

**Somewhere else**

"Well that was an intrusting thing to see." A red haired man said with surprise in his voice as he watched the scene unfold. He turned his head towards the direction of were his little brother was sitting. "This is the first time I have ever seen you hesitate to feast."

"Shut up Kyuubi, you don`t know what you're talking about." Naruto said as he looked away from his older brother and looked down at the city. He and his brother were currently sitting on one of the highest buildings in Konoha and watching the people waking up and going to their daily jobs.

Kyuubi twitched at his little brother's rude reply of course he knew what he was talking about because he was watching it from the sidelines, he knew what those idiot sound four did the other night was stupid. I mean honestly playing with your food like that and not expecting it to make a sound that could alert others was so…so moronic. He was glad that naruto intervened other there whys they would of goten into a load of shit that would of forced them to go into hiding and start drinking rodent blood instead of human. Just the thought of resorting to drinking rodent blood made him cringe and shrouded in disgust.

But the fact is that naruto had a golden opportunity to feast on the unconscious blonde teen but instead he just helped him, that action alone made him worry for his brother`s well being. He knew that naruto would never hesitate to eat when he had to but the other night when he saw the blonde immediately stop his advances he knew, he just knew that there was something wrong and like any older brother he was going to find out what the problem is.

Kyuubi was brought out of his thought when he heard the next words that flew out of his baby brother`s lips "but for some reason I don`t want to drink his blood. Just even the smell of it make me not want to drink it, instead it makes me feel something deep inside. I…I just don`t know what`s happing to me kyuubi." The blonde vampire said as he turned to his brother, giving him a pleading look as if asking 'what`s happing to me.'

"I don`t know naru but we better go home and find out what`s happing to you" the red haired vampire said as he walked towards his baby brother and hugged him. He gave him a gentle kiss on top of his head then but his chin on top of his sunshine coloured hair making the other lean his head on the red haired muscled chest.

**Me "and scene, sorry it is short but I promise to make it longer next time but for now I need to conquer a certain story of mine. So until next time ja ne."**

**Gaara: "and don't forget to review and i`ll bake you Gaara cookies."**

**Me "GAARA-!" hugs gaara till his blue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Me: "happy belated Christmas/New year's everybody. I`m sorry I haven't updated for quite a while, I was to busy crying my eyes out when i read that kishimato decided to kill Neji off, Neji! For god's sake kishimato, how many more of my favourite characters are you going to kill off." "**_**inner chanteddy 'if he kills kiba I`M GOING TO RIP HIS BALLS OF!'**_

**Minato: "sweat drop" "so basically the only reason you haven't been updating was because of one characters death.**

**Me: "you got a problem blonde boy." Glaring intensely at former hokage.**

**Minato "ahh…no…no, ma`am." Scared shitless**

**Me: "good hope you enjoy the story."**

The drive to the restaurant was needless to say quite quiet. Kushina couldn`t help but shift in her seat a bit uncomfortably and try and think of something to do instead of playing with the hem of her dress. She looked towards her un-usually quiet boyfriend and thought about staring up a conversation with the seemingly distracted blonde.

"So" she started trying to get her boyfriends attention. "That was a great game you guys played the other night."

"Hmm" minato said as he continued staring at the road ahead of him. "What do you mean hmm the way you guys played was awesome one minute he had the ball the next you had."

"I mean wow no wonder everyone likes calling you the yellow flash.''

"You know for someone who was quiet a couple of minutes ago you sure can break a storm of a conversation." Minato said as he looked at the once quiet red head. Kushina pouted at minato comment went about sulking at the rest of the drive towards the Gamabuta restaurant.

**Time skip (in the restaurant)**

"So" kushina began

"So" minato repeated with a raised eyebrow at the girl's tactic to start up a conversation. "What`s been bugging you." The uzumaki asked the blonde who across from her on the table they sat. "What do you mean by that kushina?" Minato asked confused by the question he was asked by the red haired uzumaki.

"Well you seemed quite distracted when you came to pick me up and the drive here was a little tense for my liking usually you be laughing at my childlike antics or asking me questions like how was your day. Heck you didn`t even say you look absolutely beautiful kushina." She said trying to imitate the young basketball players voice "and I'll say oh minato you don`t look so bad yourself."

'Then we look at each other all lovey dovey and then we live happily ever after."

"Ok I think you`ve been watching too much TV lately." The blonde said as he sweat dropped at the girl`s words. "What it can happen." she said as she took a sip of her cola

"Right, anyway to answer your question I haven`t been felling well as of late." "Really you don`t look so sick to me." The red haired teen said with a hint of suspicion as she gazed into her boyfriend's eyes. "So tell me what was the real reason you were so quiet during our drive here in fact here`s another question here why haven`t you called me this morning like you always do."

"Well you see…." '**Ah shit what do I say what do I say, should I tell her that I was almost eaten alive by some crazy freaks who think their vampires and save by another one of those weirdo's or I just lie and tell that I was too tired from the game.''**

"**What to do what to do." **"Minato I`m waiting."

"Ahh look there's our food." Minato said as he looked towards the direction of the waiter with their food, sighed in relief when the other teen looked at the direction he was pointing with their little conversation forgotten.

**Later**

"Ah now that was a satisfying meal." Kushina said as she sat on the passenger seat and patted he slightly plump belly to emphasis her enjoyment of the meal. Minato who was sitting on the driver`s seat couldn`t help but chuckle at his girlfriends way of showing how much she enjoyed the meal.

"I`m glad you liked it. Although …"

"Although what." Long haired woman said with a raised eyebrow at the sudden seriousness of the blonde`s voice.

"You could have tried eating with a little more etiquette." "A little more etiquette, just what exactly are you trying to say **Namikaze."**

"Well..." but he stops before he could say anything further when he felt a strange killer intent coming from the red haired. "Yah?"

"you could of tried being more lady like while you were eating." He said in almost a whisper.

"OH IS THAT IT YOU PROBALY ARE EMBARRESSED BY ME ARNT YA, YOU PROBALLY THINK I DISGUST YOU IS THAT IT!"

"What no I was only sugge.' "SUGGESTING THAT I STOP EMBARRESSING YOU WELL FINE I CAN STOP IN FACT I THINK I`M not GOING TO EVEN TALKING TO YOU." She said with a huff and crossed her arms.

"Kushina I didn`t mean it like that." He tried again but knew that the uzumaki had made up her mind and was going to stick to it so with sigh he started the engine to his car a drove away from the restaurant to take the angry woman home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

minato felt drained physically and mentally and was glad that day was coming to an end, maybe he could see what`s on TV and make him something warm to drink or he could skip that part and right into bed to take a long needed rest.

Yes sleep was the best solution in this case he thought to himself as he dug into his pockets for his house keys, once finding his and unlocking the door.

"I'm home.'' He said not really expecting anyone to say anything about his return since both of his parents were lived in Suna and he had to move here in order to attend school here since Khona was known for obtaining the best schools and universities.

He shook his head a little at the random thought and was just about to switch on the lights when he suddenly felt a smaller hand grip his wrist with a strong grip.

"What the!'' But he was cut off when the figure gently (forcefully) drag him to his height and put his lips closely to the taller of the twos mouth

"Welcome home honey, I missed you." He said as he let his lips grace the others mouth making minato shiver a bit. The person smirked at the shiver from the other blonde and was just about to a little more fun when he heard

"Who the hell are you?" minato asked as he gained the sense to look at the shadowed figure.

'Why minato kun did you forget me already after all what I did for you." Naruto said a little hurt at how the human forgot him already.

"Naruto?" minato said as he was roughly pushed down the floor as naruto opened the lights. He flinched at the sudden brightness of his apartment but sighed when a few minutes passed by and finally was adjusted to brightness.

He looked towards the intruder who still had his hand on the light switch "surprise…I thought I should drop by unannounced."

**Me "yah yah I know it was a bit of a crappy ending to this chapter but what can you. Hope you liked so see next time."**

**Minato "and plez don`t forget to review and tell us what you until then ja ne."**


End file.
